Haunted Hitsuzen
by Qwanrad
Summary: Sasuke didn't believe that the Hyuuga family had a 'gift' that let's them see the non-living, forecast the past death and other supernatural events. But he's about to be proven wrong when he meets a certain Hyuuga; Hinata. The title has been changed.


**Haunted Hitsuzen**

**Rated**: T

**Disclaimers**: I do not own Naruto.

**Genre**: Romance

**Summary**: Sasuke Uchiha heard many rumors about the Hyuuga family and their rare 'sixth sense.' He didn't believe it, but he's about to be proven wrong...

**Author's note**: Don't be fooled by the name. Tell me if I made any errors!

**Chapter One: The Rumors**

Sasuke Uchiha, 17 and bored to death. As he sat on his assigned desk, he stared outside of the classroom window with disinterest. It was more interesting than listening to his History teacher, Umino Iruka, drone on about the history of Konohagakure. The monotony of his lesson was broken only by him occasionally scolding the misbehaving students.

He sighed and put his head down while he heard some of his fan girls giggling. Just when he was about to close his eyes to take a nap, Iruka-sensei said something that made all the students talk in excitement.

"Today we have a new student!"

Sasuke who still had his head down was listening a bit. It hasn't been long since they had a new student joining their class and he was wondering if it was going to be another fan girl or a competitive loud-mouth boy. The other students around him were wondering as well. Especially the fan girls..

"If it's a boy, I hope he's cute!"

"But not as cute as Sasuke!"

As for the boys..

" Great another student... what a drag."

"You think I can steal his lunch money Shikamaru?"

Interrupting their loud conversations, Iruka-sensei cleared his throat and glanced at the classroom door. "You can come in!"

The classroom door slid open and a body walked in. Some girls gasped and other just stared. Of course getting the usual reactions of seeing a new student, Sasuke continued having his head down and tried to get a good rest before the next period bell rang. He didn't get enough sleep at night and this morning he was even more exhausted with the usual screams and energy of the fan girls.

"Introduce yourself please." asked Iruka-sensei.

Sasuke heard a soft voice, most likely a girl's voice. The sound of when a wind blows through a wind chime and you can hear the soft melody ringing.

"I'm Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you."

Hyuuga...

Hyuuga...

Where has he heard that surname before...?

That's when Sasuke heard the piles of whispers and voices of his classmates as they started to talk bout their new classmate already, either caring or not that she was right in front of the class.

"Oh my gosh! A Hyuuga.. that's so creepy."

"We better be nice to her.. who knows what witchcraft she might use on us."

"Wow, look at those eyes... they're so..._white_..."

One question made Sasuke's ears perk up.

"Can she really see the dead with those scary eyes?"

An answer was what made his eyes open and his head raise up a bit.

"Yeah, only the Hyuuga family.. with eyes like those.."

Ignoring the students rambling on and gossiping to each other, Iruka-sensei looked around the classroom to find his new pupil an assigned seat. Finally he found one.

"Hinata, you can sit next to Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit and his head was fully raised when he heard both his name and the student's name together in one sentence that came out of the teacher's mouth.

Next to Sasuke's left side was an empty desk and seat. No one sat there since.. well.. he was known as the new student of Konoha High for almost two months. Now that he had to share a desk with someone... where the hell is he going to put his book bag now?

Sasuke looked at the new student and the first thing he saw were a pair of huge white eyes. Noticing that the new girl was standing right in front of him, he stared back not knowing what to do. She was a very unique looking girl.

She looked like she never have been outside ever since she was born, her pale milky skin that matched her eyes so well, along with her long tamed dark blue hair. Finally looking at her attire, which was a bit.. different than the usual school uniforms that he wore. She was wearing old traditional robes that made her look more like she belonged in a temple than in school.

Finally he stopped dazing when her mouth opened.

"Can you move your belongings please?"

He blinked, as fan girls gasped or glared at the bold words the Hyuuga girl asked at their loveable male student.

"Your book bag is on my seat."

Finally, in a uncaring way he took his book bag off her new assigned seat and plopped it down right next to his feet. She sat down and paid attention to the teacher ignoring everyone else's stare. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

White eyes.. that can see the dead.

Seems supernatural.

But those were rumors. He didn't believe in them, nor did he care. After a few minutes of the teacher droning on again, the classmates got tired of staring at the new student so they returned their attention back at the teacher. As for Sasuke; he sighed unnoticeably seeing how he can't use the extra time to take a nap, expecting that the bell will ring any soon. So he kept his head up and look at the front of the class with a blank look.

That's when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him, slowly he turned around to his new seating partner with his "famous Uchiha glare."

Why are you staring?" he said in a low harsh voice, not trying to attract attention.

Her pale eyes continued to stare at his crimson colored ones.

But as she began to respond to his question, the bell rang, drowning out her words.

Realizing it was time to go to first period, Sasuke and the other students walked to the front door and head out of the classroom. Looking back as he was almost out of the door; was the Hyuuga girl who slowly got out of her seat to also get to her next class.

Even though her words were blocked by the loud sound of the period bell, Sasuke read her lips and exactly knew what she said..

_"I'm sorry for your loss.."_

Damn, so the rumors could be true after all...

**Higanbana-sama**: Ha! I came up with this plot not too long ago, when I was studying at some information on wikipedia. Hope you like it! Enjoy and thanks for reading. But after you're done, don't forget to review. I don't mind questions either. Next chapter coming soon.


End file.
